In drive units, ever higher transmission forces are required in the transmissions that are used. This is the case, for example, when the transmission interacts with an electric machine, whether this is an electric motor or an electric generator.
The electric motor serves to drive the transmission; by means of the transmission, the electric generator is driven to generate power.
In addition, there is a requirement in the case of drive units that the individual components of the drive unit should be quick and easy to assemble. Moreover, it is advantageous if the individual component of the drive unit, in particular the transmission, can not only cope with high transmission forces but is of space-saving configuration as well.